Inuyasha: The Tale of Death
by Dabialo
Summary: <html><head></head>Inuyasha and Death meet face to face, are they friends, or foes. Can the group team up with Death to save the world, or is this the end of their quest? Read on to find out...</html>
1. Death

Okay, I've got noth'in snappy to say at the begining, so just read the disclaimer and continue please...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything about it, all I have is my created character.

Chapter 1: Death

Shrieks filled the open air of the city. Coming from the massive red skinned lizard, with it's skull covering the outside of it's head. A ghoul.

A 16 year old boy arrived, wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and black leather jacket. He landed on top of a building, staring down at it, his eyes blue, with a slight glow. He held a silver scythe, with 6 black symbols leading across it's head.

"So, it's just one of you huh?" he said quietly.

A small white ghost with a long beard appeared beside him,

"So, you found the trouble making ghoul? Good job James" he spoke. The ghoul howled up and smashed it's huge foot into the roof they were on. James leapt over it's foot and slashed it with the scythe. On contact, the foot shattered into small glass shards and flew off towards the purple sky. The creature screamed and fell back into a building. James then landed on another building, following the ghoul's stumbling movements. James cracked his neck and jumped, slashing the ghoul's head. The rest of it smashed like it's foot, and it floated off towards the sky. James jumped down to the streets and his eyes changed to their normal brown again. He had been doing this for over a year now, collecting spirits and returning them to the other world. He was Death, and was granted his scythe and all of Death's powers. Most kids his age would find that awesome, and he did for the first month, but he began to find it tiresome, and still feared the moment he had to scythe his own family.

Death feared something, that would be ironic to most people.

James flicked his wrist and the bottom half of the scythe retracted and the scythe's head folded over the shaft. James put the scythe behind his back and it vanished.

"Another job well done, Ryusai, let's get outta here," he told the old sage spirit,

"I wonder if your Mom has made cookies?" Ryusai asked as he followed James.

James looked back with an irritated face,

"You can't have cookies! Mom dosen't even know you exist!" he yelled at him.

Several minutes after they had left, a man with long silver hair arrived, wearing a crimson japanese kimono. He scratched his head,

"That's weird, I swore I heard a demon over here. Man, waiting for Kagome to finish school is boring!" Inuyasha complained, looking up at the darkening blue sky.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" a girl screamed to him. The necklace Inuyasha had on began to glow and his face was smashed into the sidewalk. Inuyasha jumped up,

"Kagome! What was that for?" he yelled.

Kagome walked up and put a hat on him,

"You know you can't just go around in my era ,flaunting your dog ears around." she reminded him and he looked away.

"I thought I smelled a demon. But..." he paused, looking around," guess not. Kagome shook her head,

"All right, sure. Anyway, let's get home, tomorrow we're leaving, remember?"

Inuyasha nodded,

"Of course, we still have to get the sacred jewel shards back. Not to mention kill Naraku," he replied, walking off with her.

That's it for chapter one, please reveiw and tell me what you think.

Chapter two is coming soon...


	2. Howl

Chapter 2: Howl

Inuyasha sat in front of Kagome's tv, wiggling Buyo's paws around,

"*Yawn* I wish we could just leave already," he mumbled to himself, waiting for Kagome to return from shopping.

James landed in front of a dying person, who was shot through the chest by a rifle. James' eyes glowing blue, he lifted the scythe above his head. The dying man saw him, and knew this was his death.

James could see his soul, and swung at it. The scythe separated it from the body, and the soul was sucked into the scythe, tinting it a little more black.

"Remember," Ryusai floated up to James," if that scythe turns black, it will become too dull to cut paper, and you will be caught defenceless."

James nodded, then turned around. He then heard a howl echoing across the city.

"Another ghoul?" James mumbled, jumping after it.

Kagome hummed a tune as she carried three big bags over her back. She stopped in her tracks as she heard a loud howling noise. She looked up and saw an enormous purple lizard, with it's skull covering the outside of it's head. The creature leapt down and it's tail smashed into the side of a building, blowing it apart. The people began to scream and panic.

Kagome looked up at it, then started to run. The ghoul spotted her and chased after her, trying to devour her strong soul energy.

Kagome ran fast, realizing that the creature was chasing her.

'I've got to lead it away from the city. But how is a demon here in my world?' she thought as she ran.

The ghoul smashed it's foot into the road, crushing it and causing a slight earth quake. Kagome was thrown to the ground and the creature threw it's foot down to crush her. Kagome let out a scream.

Two people heard that scream.

Inuyasha arrived, swinging his tetsusaiga at the creature. He passed through it, and realizing that he did, he turned around to face it again.

"Hey Kagome, gettin yourself into more trouble again?" Inuyasha said to her. She looked up at him for a moment, then gasped,

"Inuyasha behind you!"

The ghoul attacked Inuyasha with it's huge foot. He readied his sword, then swung it at the creature,

"Wind Scar!" he called, firing a yellow blast from his sword. The Wind Scar passed through the ghoul, going straight up into the air. Inuyasha noticed this time, and picked Kagome up just in time to leap away from the ghoul's attack.

James jumped over top of both of them. The ghoul spotted James and attacked, swinging it's foot.

James slashed back, shattering it's foot like glass. And like the other ghoul, the pieces floated off to the sky. James landed on the same rooftop as Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Inuyasha asked, standing in front of Kagome.

James looked back,

" You can see me?" he asked, then jumped at the ghoul. He slashed it's head and the creature was destroyed, it's black soul sucked into the silver scythe. James then looked down at his feet and found a small bottle with a pink jewel in it.

"What is this thing?" he asked, picking it up.

Inuyasha jumped down with Kagome, still holding his sword.

"Give that back," he ordered James.

James noticed Kagome's arm bleeding,

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"It's okay, I'm fine," she replied, walking up to him. James looked down at her wound, then remembered the type of ghoul it was.

"Come on, come to my place and I'll patch you up," he suggested to her. Kagome noticed her vision blurring, and realized that the creature that had slashed her arm was poisonous. She fainted, and James caught her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, running up.

...

Chapter 2: Howl, end.

I think for my first story, this is doing pretty well. Feel free to review.

Chapter 3: The Well, coming soon.


	3. The Well

Okay, thanks for somebody reviewing, that makes me feel good. But anyway, the diclaimer is I don't own Inuyasha or anything to do with it, just my own character in this fanfic.

...

Chapter 3: The Well

"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha growled. James looked down at her, then lifted Kagome onto his back.

"Hey, what _are_ you doing to Kagome?" Inuyasha rephrased himself. James turned around, his back facing Inuyasha, then replied,

"Saving her. Why, did you want to have a tea party?"

James' eyes turned blue, and he looked around. A few floating buildings and levitating platforms. People walking around without legs. The spirit world. James could see it every time his eyes turned blue.

Inuyasha watched James jump, then rebound off of the air. He followed him, jumping on the city rooftops.

James could slightly hear Inuyasha grumbling along.

"Have a stupid tea party. Saving her... stupid punk..."

James chuckled and that pissed Inuyasha off even more. Steam almost came from the dog demon's ears.

A small white spirit, with a long beard floated up beside James,

"Ryusai, where were you?" James asked. Ryusai looked over at him,

"Well... um... Staying out of the way?" the sage replied. James glared over at him, then for the longest time, there were no words, just fear coming from the sage spirit.

"You... were... at home, weren't you? Ryusai?" James interrogated him. Ryusai looked down, pulling out a half eaten cookie.

'' You know, if you're caught Mom's going to freak!" James yelled at the spirit.

The four arrived at James' house, and James laid Kagome down on the couch. He then stated that she would be alright. James walked off to the bathroom, and retrieved some medical supplies.

Kagome woke an hour later. Her vision hazy. She rolled her head to the side and saw Inuyasha and James sitting on opposite ends of the room. Inuyasha noticed her wake up first.

"Kagome, are you all right?" he asked. She sat up and nodded her head.

"This time, I'm sure I'm fine," she said and laughed, referring to when she said she was fine earlier.

James then picked up the small glass bottle with the pink jewel, and passed it to Kagome,

"Oh yeah, give it to her. _I'm_ the one who asked for it!" Inuyasha complained.

kagome thanked James, then proceeded to ask him,

"What, I mean this in not a rude way, but what are you? You had that scythe, and defeated that monster and everything."

James grinned, laughing slightly at the question. He had never been asked what he was before. Like he wasn't human or something.

But he was Death, so _was_ he even human?

"I... am... hmmm," James tried to put the words together.

"Just say it!" Inuyasha demanded. James shot a glare at him, then looked back at Kagome.

"I am Death, the Grimm Reaper. And I collect souls of the dead or dying. That creature was a Ghoul. Ghouls are spirits I couldn't make it to in time, and so the Devil's minions warp the soul into a monster," James explained. James had never even come close to telling _anyone _he was Death. Would they think he was crazy?

The room fell into a deathly silence. The tension could be cut with a butter knife. Kagome then began to speak,

" Well, the scythe, and monster... Seems pretty real..."

A woman then entered the room, and she set down a tray of cookies,

"Freshly baked cookies for you and you're friends James," the woman with short brown wavy hair spoke.

"Thank's mo-" James replied, then looked over at Inuyasha's... dog ears. He froze for a moment, then ran over and bashed Inuyasha with the lamp. Inuyasha fell behind the chair and James slapped a hat on his head.

"Keep that on or I'll _kill_ you!" James ordered in a cold, demonic voice.

James' mother smiled and walked out of the room, thinking the boys were just wrestling.

"What are _you_ guys?" James then asked. Kagome froze for a moment, like James had.

"Dog ears, a magic sword, you can both see me when I phase out into the spirit world..." James continued to pressure them. James was the smartest in the school, coming out with top grades. There wasn't much he wouldn't be able to pick up on.

"Well Inuyasha is a half dog demon, but more of a cute puppy type. And we... well... How about I show you tomorrow?" she suggested. There was no way James would miss that.

(A few hours later)

James stood on top of his roof, staring at the starry sky. Ryusai then floated up beside him.

"Master James, The Reaper has requested that you speak to him."

James looked over, "Reaper? What could he want? Ryusai, open the Shiuchuu," James ordered.

Ryusai opened the portal to the Death Universe and James jumped in.

A realm that looked as though it were made of stormy clouds. James then spotted something. A creature wearing a long black cloak, and holding a more traditional scythe. The original Death named The Reaper. James was only contacted by him in times of great importance.

"James," it spoke, sounding like a phantom," the friends you have made will aid you. You must ally yourself with them, to find the Soul Mirror. A mirror that absorbs souls."

"Is that what Kane is after?" James asked, speaking of one of his worst enemies.

"It is. To find it, travel with them to the worm hole in time."

"The worm hole in time?" James repeated.

"It is a portal that I created long ago to chase after Alucard, a great demon. Using the scythe, I cut through time and continued the chase. In doing so, I had also placed a little assurance on my plan. Using my powers I touched two people, a pregnant woman of the Higurashi family, and a great dog demon. To tie them together. I foretold that the two families would one day intercross and aid Death in defeating Alucard. And so, the girl Kagome, and boy Inuyasha, are the only ones able to pass through my worm hole. Over time, a dry well was built over the hole, and that is what they intend to show you tomorrow."

The Reapers words echoed through James' mind that night. Forever etched into his mind. What could this all mean? And what did Kane want with the Soul Mirror? He wouldn't find out 'till tomorrow.

...

And the end of chapter three. Review and tell me how I'm doing so far. Chapter 4 is coming up soon.


	4. Beyond Time

Chapter 4: Beyond Time

James jumped across the roof tops, heading for Kagome's house. The Worm Hole in time had been bugging him for a while. And what did Kane want with the mirror?

James leapt across another building, then found himself avoiding a massive clump of webs. A gigantic spider formed out of mid air, with a skull over it's 8 eyed head. James jumped again, the roof top behind him being melted by the spider's acid like webs.

"A ghoul? Not now, I'm going to be late!" James grumbled, reaching behind his back. The folded scythe formed.

James flicked his wrist and the scythe's shaft extended from the bottom. James reached over and grabbed onto the cloth wrapped handle on the bottom end of the scythe's head, closest to the shaft. He pulled and the scythe head came off of the shaft, still conected by a chain. He used it like a sword and attacked the ghoul.

The ghoul opened it's spider like mouth and fired off a crimson laser beam, hiting James and pushing him into an abandoned building, blowing it up.

Inuyasha's ear twitched,

"Kagome, we have to go!" he spoke up, jumping to his feet.

"Another dem- I mean ghoul?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded and lifted her onto his back, jumping off with her. As they arrived, Kagome let her eyes drift over to the destroyed building, and began to worry about James.

James came floating out of the smoke, cracking his neck. He had no injuries, only having the front of his leather jacket destroyed.

"My jacket! Oh man, I'm gonna kill you for that! You wrecked it!" James complained, throwing away his jacket. James then reattached his scythe head and attacked the creature, destroying two of it's legs. He then jumped up and hit the spider's head, destroying it. James' scythe tinted a little more from absorbing it's soul.

Inuyasha jumped over to James,

"Hey, what happened?" Inuyasha asked, refering to James surviving an explosion.

"I can't die. Mostly. No one would come to collect my soul so I can just stand back up again. And the scythe protects me from the Devil's minions. It would take something that could attack and hurt spirits to hurt me," James stated, turning to face Inuyasha.

The group then headed for Kagome's house, so James could see the Bone Eater's Well. After arriving, Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to the shrine where the well was, and opened the doors. James walked in and saw the well. Instantly, he could feel the rip in time. Like a small wind sucking him in.

"Here it is," Kagome announced, walking up. Inuyasha put his arm around her and jumped down the well, disappearing in a flash of light. James looked down and saw a black hole, twisting and turning. Ryusai floated up beside him,

"Let's go master James," he spoke. James shook his head and jumped down, falling through a field of stars.

James appeared on the other end, then looked around. Yeah, things were already noticably different. He looked up and saw Kagome reaching down to lend him a hand. He could easily just jump up, but decided to be nice and take Kagome's hand. She pulled him up just as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo arrived.

"Hey Kagome. Who's that?" Sango asked, noticing a new person coming from the well.

"Oh hey guys, this is James. He's, uh, new," Kagome replied. James stood up and looked around. Trees, birds singing, this really _wasn't _the future anymore. Or rather, it wasn't the present. After short introductions, the new group banded together and headed out in search of Naraku and Kane.

James' eyes turned blue and he looked around, not many spirits were walking around, and the environment had changed drastically. James then saw a massive ghoul,

"Well, at least that's the same," James noted, ignoring the ghoul attacking souls.

'' At least there are still ghouls around... ghouls... ghouls," James thought for a moment. It then clicked, James drew his scythe from the air and faced the berserking ghoul. It fired red beams around, blowing the ground up. But it wasn't aiming, just on a frenzy and attacking everywhere. James knew this was a fake ghoul created by Kane. But how was it in the past? Kane, after all, was in the present, James and Kagome's time line.

James jumped up and attacked the ghoul, him being the only member able to hurt the spirit. The ghoul hit him with a beam, crushing him into the ground. Miroku tossed a few sacred suitras that temporarily paralyzed the ghoul. After the dust that was blown into the air had cleared, James was still standing, holding his scythe in front of himself. After all, he still hadn't replaced his jacket and losing the shirt too would really suck.

James detached the scythe head again and, using the shaft, spun it like a flail. The ghoul attacked and James jumped up, cutting it completely in half. James watched it float off towards the sky.

Then someone appeared. The sky darkening and air turning cold. A man floating in a purple orb stared down at James and the rest of the Inuyasha group, grinning his wicked smile.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled, pulling his sword from it's sheath.

James jumped up onto a floating spirit platform and stared down Naraku.

"I don't believe we've met before," Naraku spoke. James didn't reply.

Naraku sent three tenticals at James, only to have them avoided. James landed near the rest of the group.

Naraku looked up and saw Inuyasha above him, attacking with a wind scar. Like normal, it had no effect on Naraku's barrier. Naraku used his tenticals and attacked James again, who just slashed them apart with one swing. Naraku smirked, blowing poisonous miasma out from his wound. James merely covered his eyes with his forearm, noticing his sleeve slowly deteriorating. The miasma had no affect on him, though. Then James looked over and heard Kagome and the others coughing. He wasn't affected, but _they_ were. He swung his scythe again, this time creating a bright light and dispersing the miasma. Naraku was shocked for a moment, then noticed James coming up from behind him. With one swing, his scythe diced through his barrier and cut Naraku's soul.

Naraku gave James a low growl and quickly flew away from him.

James smirked,

"Hey, you're pretty tough, aren't you?" he asked, noting Naraku's soul was slashed and he was still alive.

A purplish portal opened up from behind James, and out walked a man wearing a white kimono, with a long, ankle length white coat. He smiled down at James,

"Hello again, Death,'' he said to the stunned James.

"Kane! How did you get here?" James snarled, charging Kane. Kane pulled out his katana and blocked James' swing.

"Not yet Death. I still wish for the Soul Mirror to be mine," he announced, throwing James back.

Inuyasha looked over and saw Kane,

"Who is that?" he asked. Kane then began to talk,

" If you want to stop me, then head to the sacred shrine the mirror is held in. And stop me yourself."

Kane then stepped back through the portal, and it closed behind him. James stood dumbfounded for a moment, then turned to face Naraku again. Naraku decided this wasn't his fight, and began to fly off. James gave chase, but someone zipped passed him. Some one with long silver hair like Inuyasha, but older looking.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha called, only to be ignored. Sesshomaru kept up the chase to Naraku, but was stopped by James, who attacked the ground in front of him.

Sesshomaru glared at him,

"Out of my way!" he ordered James.

"Who are you?" James asked. Sesshomaru, not one for chat, pulled out his Tokijin and prepared to force James out of the way.

James glared back.

...

And end of chapter 4. It was a bit longer than normal, a good kind of long.

Please review.

And next we get to see Sesshomaru and James one on one. Sounds good...


	5. Call of the Mirror

Chapter 5: Call of the Mirror

Sesshomaru stabbed his Tokijin at James, having it pass through him. James smiled, noting how he couldn't hit him. James swung his scythe down to counter attack, and Sesshomaru used his quick speed to avoid the attack, coming out with a slight shoulder wound.

'He's fast,' James thought as his eyes turned blue.

Sesshomaru glared over at James, then stabbed Tokijin into the ground.

"So, Tokijin can't cut you, can it?" Shesshomaru noted to him self, pulling out the Tensaiga, his other sword.

Once again, Sesshomaru rushed forward, James stepped out of the way and was stunned when Sesshomaru cut his cheek.

In response, he quickly brought up his scythe and blocked his next attack. Sesshomaru began to push James back. James then grounded himself and pushed back.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru growled. Bolts of lightning and a blue demonic glow blasted out and threw James back. Sesshomaru began to scan the smoke, and saw James still standing. He panted heavily, watching Sesshomaru carefully.

"What was that?" he mumbled to himself. James' scythe had been blown out of his hands and was a little away from him. Sesshomaru spotted James grab his own wrist, and a black light with a purple outline covered James' his hand. James jumped from the smoke and grabbed Sesshomaru's forehead.

Sesshomaru looked down, his body wasn't able to move. From his forehead down, Sesshomaru's skin began to turn black. The touch of Death.

James knew he'd won.

Then, Sesshomaru growled like a dog, his eyes turned crimson. James was thrown back by Sesshomaru's demonic power. Sesshomaru picked up his Tensaiga again.

James lifted his scythe from the ground, then waited for Sesshomaru to come at him. But he didn't. James saw Sesshomaru going the _other_ way?

Sesshomaru zipped by his Tokijin and picked it up as he continued his race for Naraku. James and him had switched sides in the fight, just like Sesshomaru had wanted, and that gave him time to chase Naraku; now that James was 'Out of his way'.

James scratched his head, had his opponent just left? That hadn't happened before. James almost thought it was because Sesshomaru was afraid, but then he spotted him chasing Naraku again.

Sesshomaru," Naraku began to speak, "do you want to chase me? Or save little Rin at the Mirror's temple?"

Sesshomaru stopped the chase, turned around and zipped off like a flash of light. Inuyasha and the rest of the group arrived.

"Who's Rin?" James asked.

"She's a little girl traveling with Sesshomaru," Kagome answered him. James already had a reason to go to the Mirror, but adding more never hurt. So the group then traveled the same direction Sesshomaru had gone, assuming that that's where they had to go.

"Why do you care about her?" asked a small little voice in the back of James' mind. James closed his eyes. Several months ago, James had released his ultimate weapon to defeat a strong opponent. In doing so, he had lost his powers for three days. During that time, he was attacked and nearly killed by a ghoul. When his soul was weak, the Devils minions had grabbed onto it, and began to change him into a ghoul. But his powers came back and repelled them. Since then, he'd fought for control of his mind and soul with the ghoul inside of him.

James shook his head, hopefully shaking away the ghoul's whispers in his mind.

After another long while, the group had made it to the Mirror's Temple, where the Soul Mirror resided. They approached the steps and saw a black portal opening up. A large man walked out. Tanned skin, a big grin. Spirit sword and red glowing eyes.

"A Wraith!" James sneered.

-Wraith, Ghouls are souls that are changed by the Devil's minions. But when the human mind overpowers that of the ghouls, they turn into a wraith. Just as powerful as Death, each with a spirit weapon of their own. James' worst enemies and Kane's best allies.

Wraiths are physical entities, and so can be seen and attacked by people without spirit weapons.

"Call me Grom," the wraith announced, chuckling.

James attacked immediately, but was blocked. Grom reached out and grabbed James by the face, throwing him hard into the ground.

Inuyasha jumped up," Adamant Barrage!" he called out, swinging his diamond covered sword. Adamant shards flew off of his blade and stabbed into Grom, with some bouncing off. Inuyasha was shocked to see that only the tips had pierced Grom. The ground exploded as Grom crashed his foot into Inuyasha. James appeared behind Grom, but recieved a grevious wound across his torso from Grom's spirit sword. Grom laughed, attacking again. James blocked and was thrown to the ground.

As the small clouds of dust settled, James looked up. One of his eyes were now glowing red, instead of blue. He grimaced, holding his hand over his eye. Grom then continued the vicious assault. James was being forced back as he tried to fend off both the Ghoul and Grom.

Grom then stopped when his left arm was cut off from his forearm down. He jumped back and looked over.

A girl with long golden hair approached. She opened her forest green eyes and spun her silver katana. The sword had no guard, and had the same markings going up the blade as James' scythe. She stopped spinning it and smirked at Grom and James,

"Sorry for my bad manners, I had to step in," she spoke; sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Serenity?" James gasped...

...

And that's chapter 5.

Diclaimer for not owning anything about Inuyasha.

Review :)

And the next chapter is coming soon.


	6. True Intentions

Chapter 6: True Intentions.

Serenity stepped in front of James, still keeping an eye on Grom. James still looked shocked by her arrival. She was beyond the well? How did she get here? Serenity turned around and kicked James hard in the face,

"What do you think you're doing moron! You're Death, you're not allowed to just get killed!" she gave him heck.

James' eye was back to blue again. He stood up and Serenity pushed him over to the rest of the shocked Inuyasha group. Nobody expected her to freak on him like that.

"Who is she?" Shippo asked, jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Her name is Serenity Hunter. She comes from a long line of family members. What she's holding is the sword of Death. It's passed down through the generations of her family. Serenity is the newest holder of the sword, we met a while ago. And she's also mastered a few martial arts, making her way more skilled a fighter than I am," James explained.

Serenity smirked up at Grom, angering the wraith. Grom swung wildly, only to have his sword jumped over. Serenity came down and slashed Grom's torso, then kicked him in the head. As he fell back, he continued to swing at her.

Grom grounded his feet and felt her blade by his neck. She was behind him now.

Sesshomaru held his own against a wraith inside the temple, battling a wraith the same size as himself. Sesshomaru swung Tokijin and blasted a wave of demonic energy at the wraith, then rushed him with incredible speed.

The wraith, named Kael, blocked the blast of power and clashed blades with Sesshomaru.

"What a shame, I expected more from the son of the great dog demon," Kael mocked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he pushed back Kael and crushed him into the stone wall. Kael jumped over Sesshomaru, but was caught by a whip that looked like it was made of light. Sesshomaru pulled it and whipped Kael into the ground.

Serenity slashed Grom again and kicked him over the cliff, sending him falling far below. Serenity then turned around and Miroku grabbed her hand,

"Will you bear my child?" he asked her calmly. A cut appeared on his cheek, and she pointed her sword to his face.

"What was that?" she asked just as calmly. Sango then came up from behind and bashed Miroku over the head. He had never hurt so much after asking that question.

James walked up to Serenity,

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Serenity sheathed her sword and stared at him. When he and Serenity first met, Serenity attacked him and proved she could beat him one on one.

"The Reaper sent me to aid you," she replied after what felt like the longest while.

"Why?" James asked. Serenity flicked his eye, refering to him turning into a ghoul again. He knew what she meant. James rubbed his eye and turned his head, walking off. The entire group then turned to face the temple door. It had been sealed off with stone and a barrier from the effect of Kael's spell.

"How do we get through?" Sango asked,

"Well, I could slowly cut my way through," James replied. Inuyasha then got a bright idea and jumped up,

"Adamant Barrage!" he called out, swinging his sword at the door. The diamond spears crashed through the door, blowing it apart and blowing dust clouds around.

"Well, that was subtle, wasn't it?" Miroku spoke sarcastically. The group then entered the temple. Just as they arrived, Sesshomaru stabbed Kael through the chest, then pushed down, dicing the wraith in half. Rin ran up to Sesshomaru, followed by Jaken, Sesshomaru's little green imp.

James looked up at a golden pedastel. A round mirror with a magnificint design sat atop it. The Soul Mirror.

The mirror was being protected by a dark barrier, likely a strong one. James knew it was a trap set by Kane, but if there was even the slightest chance it wasn't, James had to risk it. So he jumped high into the air and slashed the barrier apart with his scythe. The temple began to shake and small pieces crumbled from the roof. The place was coming down. James made a break for the mirror but was stopped by a huge piece of rubble. Kane stepped out from a portal, smiling and taking the mirror.

"Thank you for the gift, Death. You see, that barrier held this place together. That's why I didn't want to chance getting it myself," Kane explained in a mocking tone, then jumped back through his portal. Kagome called to James again, but was carried off by Inuyasha so they wouldn't get crushed. James looked over and was crushed by a massive piece of rubble. he was buried alive in the temple.

...

And that's that. End of chapter 6.

Please review, and chapter 7: In Darkness, is coming shortly.


	7. In Darkness

The last two chapters were kinda short. Maybe this one will be longer... maybe...

...

Chapter 7: In Darkness

James didn't feel the stones on top of him as he lay buried in darkness. He managed to lift his hand and stare at his palm. He then clenched his hand, and heard the demonic whispers of his ghoul. He couldn't make the words out, but each word sent chills down his spine. He then heard something.

"Ha-ha, go on, come get it!"

James then began to feel like he was falling. He landed in what looked like a school park. Several older kids pushed around a young 2nd grader, throwing around his backpack. The kid with brown eyes charged the biggest one and got punched in the face. He fell back to the ground. After a few more minutes of taunts and beating, the kids dumped out his backpack and walked off. James crawled over and picked up his stuff. His mother came, and began to help him.

James watched himself, each and every day he was brutally bullied. And each day his mother would come and help him.

James had become detached, only ever counting on his closest friends and family. Having that happen, he also learned to defend himself. Each beating he took, no matter their size or number, he would fight back. Each fight he got a little closer to beating them back. The bullies, after several years, stopped bullying him. Was it respect that formed? Were they bored? Or was it fear because James could beat them now?

James found himself buried in darkness again. He still could barely move, and his scythe was buried somewhere else. He was stuck until someone decided to save him. _If_ they decided to. James felt like he was there for days, and was slowly losing hope. Buried alive, forever. James couldn't see it, but his left iris was blood red. The ghoul was winning.

James looked around, he was in his house. He looked over at a wall and saw the family picture. James, his mother, and sister. He then looked back at the living room. Medics lifted a young girl onto a gurney. It was his sister. Ever since James could remember, his baby sister was sick. And he always wished and hoped for her to recover. But, on this day, September 29, she had passed away. She was gone. James watched himself cry uncontrollably. Crying on his mother as his deceased sister was taken away. He had wanted to do so much with his sister, wanted to protect her and do what big brothers did. But she was gone. James watched himself cry on his mother, and slowly drifted off into the darkness.

James opened his eyes once more. His left arm feeling like it was freezing. Like he was dying. No, he knew he wasn't dying. He couldn't. As one with a ghoul, he wasn't dying, but something worse. A worse fate, where he became what he slew. Where be became a ghoul with Death's powers. Something no one could stop.

James sat in a vehicle. A car, with his Mother, Father and younger sister. Along with his younger self. His father was slightly drunk, but still driving the car. James could still see the beer bottle in his father's hand. His father and Mother were arguing all the time. Fighting about everything. His mother would always tell him that his father just needed time, and would find himself again. James never believed her, but her soft smile showed her kindness. She meant no harm, just wanted to make sure her kids remained happy.

The father took a wrong turn to make it home faster. But he was drunk and took a different turn. All James heard was the honk of a massive truck, then the sound of wheels screeching and metal crunching.

They were hit by a truck, and were flipped over. When little James had come to, his father was dead and he was being rushed to the hospital. All of his family had recieved wounds, but only his father died in that crash. James wanted to smile that it was a good thing, but sadness for his father still welled up in his heart. No matter who it was, James didn't wish for their death. Even the bullies, he never wished them dead, just that they left him alone.

James smirked at himself and put his hand down at his side. Death, never wished anyone's death. He chuckled at the irony of that. Who would have guessed Death didn't want anyone to die?

James rolled his head a bit, he could breath, it didn't matter if there was air or not. A light came from the rocks, James reached his hand out, trying to grab it...

James snow boarded down the mountain. His arm behind his back and holding the folded scythe. He 'boarded with his best friend and the only other human who knew he was Death. Rey slid up beside him,

"Hey pal, we gonna do this or not?" he asked. James smirked,

"_We're_ not gonna do this. _I_ am," James tried explaining.

A massive snow ghoul came out of the forest. It growled back at it's pursuers, then sped up. Rey could see it as long as he touched James. He smiled,

"This is awsome."

James slid faster, speeding up his descent and catching up to the ghoul. He then jumped with his scythe and slashed the snow ghouls leg. It fell over and slowly rolled into a tree. James jumped off his snow board and slashed the creature, slaying it and absorbing it's soul into his scythe. The creature's body never vanished, but exploded, causing an avalanche. The two boys started their race to the bottom of the mountain. James would naturally survive, but Rey wouldn't. So James stayed just a little behind Rey. Suddenly, a massive boulder of snow flew out of the avalanche. James looked up and spun his scythe, cutting it into small snow flakes. James then felt a bump and looked back. The avalanche was now poking at the back of his snow board. It was catching up to them. Rey looked back to see if James was alright, and ended up skidding off of a cliff. His hands glued themselves to what ever they could grab. James flew off after him, and turned around. James disconnected the scythe's head and threw it, still holding the shaft. The scythe's head speared into the cliff and he hung on tightly, using the scythe like a grapling hook.

The avalanche followed the two, flying off of the cliff. Rey was swept up by it and taken down below. James looked down in horror, then pulled the scythe head from the cliff and fell after his friend.

After a few moments, James found his friend. Rey had been impaled through the back by a massive icicle. James clenched his hand and closed his eyes, then kneeled down by his friend.

"Hey... buddy," Rey coughed out. James took Rey's hand, not knowing what else to do.

"That was awesome.. the two of us- riding Death and slaying the- monster."

James looked down,

"Yeah bud, it was awesome." James replied. Rey coughed, and looked over at James,

"Heh, there's no other- Death, I'd rather have holding that scythe- than you. Swear you won't, just forget me man- swear it." Rey asked with what little breath he had left. James nodded and Rey passed away. James then rose the scythe and sucked up Rey's soul...

James opened his eyes and smirked. How similar this situation was. Buried by an avalanche. Was this his end too? James then remembered his new found friends. Everyone around him seemed to die. He was Death, and that was his fate. James then though about leaving his friends. So they wouldn't die. So more innocents didn't die. He then heard a noise. The sound of digging. And Kagome, Inuyasha, and Serenity's voices. His friends. They were coming for him? Why? He had only put their lives at risk. But still, they came for him. It had been a while since he knew what friends were. The coldness retracted, and his eye turned brown again. Friends.

A rock was then moved, and James squinted. He looked and saw the entire group in a circle around the hole, looking down at him. James smiled and allowed himself to be pulled out of the rubble.

'' Hi, guys," James spoke, looking around at them. They were all smiling, happy that he was alive and well.

"Are you ready to go?" Kagome asked him. James stretched and cracked his back, then looked back at everyone,

"Yeah. I'm ready."

...

And that's the end of our look into James' past. Review and tell me what you think.

I don't own Inuyasha or anything to do with it, just James.

Chapter 8 coming in a little.


	8. Forged in Darkness

Chapter 8: Forged in Darkness

Kane sat on his white stone throne, white orbs flowed into his mirror, the souls of many people. Kane smiled and began to speak,

"Alucard. A powerful demon from long ago. So powerful, he battled Death on even ground. But it is unknown how Death killed the demon Alucard. They say he used to feed on souls, and that power of his rivaled Death's scythe. Well, it's now my turn. I shall unleash that nightmare on Death, and he shall fall."

The mirror harboured a blackness so thick, the mirror didn't reflect anything at all. Staring into it, one could see two demonic golden eyes staring out...

"Is it... a good thing to... revieve me?" a voice echoed through the massive room. Kane looked down at the mirror,

"Why not?"

"I could kill you... too."

"Maybe I'm counting on that," Kane replied, smiling.

The creature in the mirror closed it's eyes again...

A small, maybe six year old boy sat scrunched up on the corner of a snowy street. He sneezed and looked up, a car drove by. He was invisible to the world. The boy rubbed his straight back, black hair, then squinted his golden eyes. Someone had walked up to him? He was wearing all black. Was it, Death? _The_ Death? The man outstretched his hand towards the boy, and so the boy, having no other choice, took that hand. Over the years, Death had granted his powers to the boy, and began to train him. Several years after, the boy had rebeled, not wanting to scythe his friends. So he attacked Death. After many long battles Death sealed his spirit away, and destroyed his body.

Alucard and The Reaper.

James looked around, he was surrounded. Darkness. He couldn't see anything, and his scythe was gone. He looked up and saw a pale hand coming for him.

James let out a small gasp as he woke, sitting up quickly. Everyone slept peacefully around the campfire. He wondered why he was having these dreams. Whas it the mirror? Or was it his scythe telling him not to go? Either way, this was the first time in a long time that he felt fear, like he was actually about to die. James heard a noise and looked, it was Serenity.

"You awake too?" she asked. James nodded. Serenity closed her eyes and smiled,

" It's _him_ you know. The man who dared to challenge The Reaper. They say that a long time ago, there was a demon so powerful that he fought him, even eluded him. But one day, he let his guard down. Even The Reaper had challenge against him. The demon was so powerful, that his soul had to be sealed away, and his body destroyed, to ensure that he would die. Don't let it bother you though, James." Serenity stopped speaking, then went back to sleep. James shook his head, then lay back down to sleep.

Someone walked into the throne room, a normal height, thin built Wraith. He looked up at Kane, then said,

"The preperations are complete sir, your plan can begin." Kane smiled at that, then stood up and walked out to the balcony. Coming out of thin air, flew several red blimps, each full of bandits and a few Wraiths. Kane watched with an evil glint in his eye as his fleet set forth to collect every living soul.

...

And end of chapter 8. It's my shortest chapter, I think. Sorry that it took so long.

Please review, tell me what you think.


	9. Fragments

Chapter 9: Fragments

A storm was on the horizon. But not a normal storm. One full of demonic power. The coming of the end, it was called. Kane continued his hunt for souls, using his fleet of blimps to roam across the lands.

Several snake like creatures flew by and lifted some souls up with their small insect like legs. They then carried them over and dropped them by a young priestess. The souls were then absorbed into her body. The priestess' name, Kikyo. Kikyo looked up at the strange contraptions they flew on. They couldn't be demons, no demonic aura, so what were they? Kikyo then looked up and saw a wraith, holding a mirror that souls were flying into. Was this another scheme of Naraku's? He wouldn't think twice about going this far. Kikyo knew, though, that it had to be stopped. Too many people were dying.

Kane spotted an arrow, glowing bright and heading for him. He grinned and clutched his hands together, then spoke,

"Spell 30: Sheild." A thin black wall formed in front of the arrow, destroying each other. Kane raised a brow, then turned and faced Kikyo.

"Well, well... you managed to break a level 30 spell. But I must end you quickly, time is short." Kane held his thumb, index and middle fingers up and a small black orb formed.

"Spell 64: Guillotine." The orb split into three small lines and raced for Kikyo. Before they could hit her, they were destroyed by a flash of light. James arrived, holding his scythe. He was quickly followed by the rest of the Inuyasha group. James looked over at Kikyo,

'_She's dead? A soul trapped in a fake body...'_ he thought, then turned his attention back to Kane. Inuyasha, enraged that Kane tried to kill Kikyo, attacked Kane with a Wind Scar. Kane clenched his fist and a black wall formed, blocking his attack.

"He's using SpellCraft." James announced. Serenity looked up,

"Spell 30? I can hardly use Spell 12! They take thousands of years to master!" she exclaimed. James jumped up and made his way to the blimp Kane was on. Serenity grabbed hold of his sleeve and followed with him. Miroku and Sango climbed onto Kirara and flew up. And Inuyasha lifted up Kagome and Shippo and jumped onto a high tree, then onto the blimp.

Kikyo, was then confronted by a wraith. One with wings that had many holes. She glared at it, and reached back for an arrow.

Kane looked over, then saw one of his blimps explode and fall to the ground in a ball of flame. Sesshomaru arrived, and glared at Kane.

"What are you doing here?" Kane asked politely.

"It's in my opinion you're working with Naraku. Back at the temple, Naraku had told me Rin was there. When I arrived, there were your goons protecting her," Sesshomaru replied. Someone landed in front of Sesshomaru. He wore a black cloak, and held a long bladed chain. A wraith. It tackled Sesshomaru off the blimp, and he responded by attacking with his Tokijin.

Kane looked over. He had anticipated people would try and stop him. So he readied his fleet with a handful of wraiths to protect the mirror.

Serenity held her hands out and called out,

"Spell 13: Chain Fire!" several bowling ball sized balls fired from her palms at Kane. He grinned and swung his bare hand, smashing them away and destroying the spell.

"You've always been talented, Serenity," he remarked. Serenity drew her sword, the sword of Death, and attacked him.

A blast from Sesshomaru that missed his opponent, hit the blimp and shook it. Kane and Serenity were sent off of the top of the blimp and down near the railings. Kane landed on his feet, still grinning. James looked down, then looked over at the mirror still sitting atop the blimp, covered in a strong barrier that could only be broken by the scythe.

One of Kikyo's arrows hit the blimp, causing another explosion. The railings broke and Serenity was sent off the edge, clinging onto the barely attached rails.

"Serenity!" James called out, jumping down at her. Everything turned white. Time seemed to slow. Kane flew up and met James' gaze. They eyed each other. It felt like they were fighting with their eyes. Then James' glare broke when he heard Serenity scream when another bolt fell from the railing. Kane flew off into the sky and disappeared.

James landed by Serenity and reached down, helping her up. He then heard Kagome call.

After James and Serenity pulled themselves up, they looked up and saw the mirror was broken into small little fragments. And in front of it stood a man. He wore all black, with an ankle length coat. He had a straight back, black hair and golden eyes. The man smiled as he looked around.

"Look at all the people."

...

End of this chapter.

The final chapter is up next, review like always Thanks for the support!


	10. The End

It's been a while. But the update is finally here. The last chapter. Thanks for supporting me thus far, and once again, sorry for the long delay.

...

Chapter 10: The End

James stared at Alucard. Alucard's gaze, his power, sending small chills down James' spine.

"Death? Well well, I've been away for a long time huh?" Alucard spoke. James' eyes widened, Alucard was beside him now. In a blink, Alucard moved at least 5 meters. Reacting fast, James' swung his scythe. Alucard smirked and put out his hand. The scythe stopped dead when it hit the demon king's wrist. Alucard patted it aside and punched James, sending him flying across the blimp. Serenity swung her sword at Alucard in response. And he caught her by the wrist, then flung her into James, who was trying to get back up. Alucard stood straight, and was hit by a wave of diamond shards. The ones that hit merely bounced away. Alucard turned and left an after image of himself, appearing in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha pushed Kagome aside and blocked the attack. Alucard's fingertips cracked his tetsusaiga.

"That's a strong sword you got there. Too bad it's gonna break," Alucard taunted Inuyasha, pushing more and widening the crack. Kagome fired a sacred arrow and Alucard moved away from the sword, catching it. He snapped the arrow like a twig. Just then, another sacred arrow was fired from a different direction. It was Kikyo. He caught it, and his hand was turned red. He snapped the arrow, then dodged Kikyo's second arrow, jumping at her. James appeared beside him and tried for a second attack, to which Alucard patted away again. The demon king grabbed James' scythe and threw him into a tree. Then he focused on Kikyo again. Before he could hit her, he was blasted into a tree by Sesshomaru.

Both demon lords stared each other down.

"You are what Naraku and Kane wanted to bring to this world? Pathetic. But in any case, I shall destroy you just to hurt Naraku," Sesshomaru announced, attacking. Alucard used his hands, blocking Tokijin and attacking back. They were a near tie, with Alucard gaining a slight advantage. Sesshomaru jumped back and Alucard let out a large blast of demonic energy, throwing Sesshomaru back. Alucard then proceeded to dodge another sacred arrow by Kikyo and pummel James and Inuyasha. All of the group was left powerless against Alucard.

Sesshomaru then tilted his blade to the side,

"Dragon Strike" he called out, summoning his most powerful attack. James landed beside the attack and swung his scythe, embuing the attack with the power of Death. Alucard stuck out his hand and was blown back by the attacks tremendous power. Death Dragon's Strike. Smoke was scattered around when the attack exploded moments after impact with Alucard.

"I never needed the assistance," Sesshomaru told James, giving him a cold glare. Everyone's attention was then drawn towards the center of the smoke. A wicked laugh pierced through the smoke clouds. As they cleared, Alucard was revealed to be alright, with his arm injured and slightly bleeding, his sleeve torn off.

"AHAHAHAH. Now we're fighting!" he called out. James' eyes widened in shock. This was the first time he feared an opponent. He couldn't be killed. So he felt capable of fighting anyone. But suddenly, he was mortal and defenceless against an enemy. Was this how _his_ opponents felt.

Alucard lunged, attacking and beating on the entire group again. James was thrown back hard hitting a tree and cracking it. James slid to the ground, his hope fading. He then opened his eyes again. He still had one weapon. But would it work? After he ued _that_ weapon, he would be mortal for 3 days. And it was during that time that he was almost overcome by a ghoul. But it was either that, or a slow beating to death. Seemed pretty simple.

Alucard landed in front of James, and attacked. James ducked, then jumped high into the air. He pulled the head of his scythe off of the shaft and reeled the chain out as far as it would go. He then grabbed close to the shaft and pulled hard. Serenity looked up and gasped,

"You're using that?" she screamed. James never answered, pulling harder. A bright flash of black light and James pulled out a kunai shaped dagger. The shaft fell and black flames covered James' arm. The God Slaying Fang, so powerful it was hidden deep in the scythe's shaft. Once drawn, the user gains the power of every Death in every generation. Thousands of generation's of power. But once used, the user will lose their Death power's for three days. If a human should draw it, they would die instantly.

"What a risky move," James heard his ghoul whispering to him. He ignored it, and stared down Alucard. James then rushed the demon king and cut down his chest, causing a grevious wound. Alucard looked stunned for a moment, then grinned. The two clashed twice more, each time Alucard recieved another injury. James spun the God Slaying Fang by the chain and caught it by the handle. Then rushed the cut up Alucard. He thrust the blade into Alucard's chest. A bright light began to shine from the wounds Alucard recieved. The demon king let out a loud scream before shattering and floating off into the sky. James did it, he defeated Alucard and saved the world. The black flames that covered James' arm disipated, and James collapsed, out cold.

...

Several hours later, and James was at the airport. His trip to Japan was over and he had to take his mother home. Kagome and Inuyasha (wearing a hat), were at the airport saying their good byes. James smiled, saying goodbye to his friends. As he boarded the plane, he turned around to take one last look at the friends he had made. The adventure he had had, then he boarded the plane home. For the next few days, he was a human. As James sat down, he wondered, if these random people he happened to run into were having regular adventures like this. Maybe he wasn't alone. Maybe there was more people out there like him, having adventures.

As his plane took off, he wondered one last thing. What would his next adventure be?

...

And that's the end of my story. Hope you liked it. Please review.

Oh and keep an eye out for my next fanfic if you're interested.

Thanks for the support again. :)


End file.
